


ice queen

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ice Play, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Summer in Las Vegas and broken hotel air conditioning mean Bobbi and Fitz have to find a creative way to cool down.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: AOS AU August 2020, MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	ice queen

**Author's Note:**

> For MCU Kink Bingo, square "Sensation Toy: Ice Cube"! Requested by my love, @florchis.

“The manager knows the AC’s out,” Fitz said as the door to the hotel room swung shut behind him. “Apparently we’re not the only ones who decided to complain.”

“It’s over a hundred degrees outside, of course people are going to complain when there’s no air conditioning,” Bobbi groaned, flopping back onto the bed. 

“They’ve already called someone, and it should be fixed before tonight.” Fitz said, sitting on the end of the bed and patting Bobbi’s leg consolingly. When they had decided to spend the day in the hotel room, they were thinking about eating overpriced room service food and laughing at whatever shitty cable shows were on, not nearly roasting to death in the Las Vegas heat.

“Tonight isn’t now,” Bobbi said, sticking her lower lip out.

“We could always go do something else,” Fitz suggested. Las Vegas had more casinos than one city really needed, and they were always freezing cold. Bobbi said it was to keep people from wanting to leave, but Fitz didn’t see the logic in wanting to stay someplace smoky, dark, and too cold for comfort.

“If you’re going to suggest we get married…”

“We’re not getting married in Vegas!” Fitz protested, flushing. Hopefully Bobbi would attribute the flush to embarrassment and not his nervousness that she had somehow found the ring box tucked away in his sock drawer at home. He had hoped their yearly couple’s vacation would’ve presented an opportunity to propose, but proposing in Las Vegas just felt sleazy. Bobbi deserved better than that. She had been the one to suggest the location, though - probably because she was a card shark and Vegas was an easy place for her to make a few extra bucks. (Why a successful biomedical researcher felt the need to make extra pocket change by gambling, Fitz didn’t know, but he loved Bobbi even with her eccentricities.)

“It wouldn’t be the worst place in the world,” Bobbi said, poking Fitz in the ribs with her foot.

“My mum would kill me,” Fitz said. He still wasn’t sure if Bobbi was _actually_ suggesting they get married or not, so until she said something definitive, his mother was a good excuse to delay.

“True. I’m too young to be a widow.”

“And I’m too young to be dead,” Fitz agreed.

“We could take a shower?” Bobbi suggested. “A nice cold one. Then we can stay in there as long as we’d like.”

“That’s an idea,” Fitz agreed. He crawled up the bed so he could kiss Bobbi’s cheek, and then her mouth. The hotel’s shower was bigger than the one they had at home, and even had a detachable shower head. He could put it between her thighs and watch her squirm and make those absolutely _sinful_ noises he loved more than anything in the world.

Bobbi’s tongue slid into his mouth and Fitz tangled his hands through her hair, tugging gently when she curled her tongue around his in the way he loved. 

“You’re hot,” Bobbi murmured when she broke away from him ten seconds later. It didn’t sound like it was meant as a compliment.

“So are you,” Fitz said. As much as he wished otherwise, it was well over eighty degrees in the hotel room. Making out and grinding on Bobbi in the usual fashion wasn’t going to be nearly as fun when they were both already overheated and sweaty - that part was supposed to come later.

“Shower now?”

“I’ll go turn it on,” Fitz said, shoving himself up onto his elbows and then to upright. “You get naked.”

“You need to work on your romance there, babe.”

“You can have romance when chocolates don’t melt just by being in our room,” Fitz promised. He had big plans for their last night in Las Vegas, chocolates and champagne included. Bobbi wouldn’t be teasing him about romance then.

Fitz stole one more kiss before padding into the bathroom to turn on the shower.

When he turned the handle, though, there was obviously a problem. The stream of water coming from the shower head was barely a trickle, and when Fitz stuck his hand under it, it was lukewarm instead of the ice cold he had been hoping for. Every other person in the hotel seemed to have had the same idea of how to stay cool. 

He shut the water off and returned to the bedroom, where he was treated to the lovely sight of Bobbi stripping off her bra. Her jean shorts followed, then the scrap of black fabric Bobbi only called panties when she was trying to turn him on.

“We’re going to have to move onto Plan B,” Fitz said when Bobbi was finished stripping. 

“What’s Plan B?”

“It’s a surprise.” Fitz grinned. “Wait here.”

“Not many other places I’m going to go naked,” Bobbi answered drily. Fitz rolled his eyes at her before grabbing the plastic bucket off the dresser and heading out the door. He could feel Bobbi’s eyes on him up until the moment the door shut behind him, and Fitz allowed himself a small smirk as he made his way down the hallway.

Thankfully, either everyone else in the hotel had forgotten about the ice machine or they were too busy with their low-pressure cold showers to consider an alternative. He and Bobbi hadn’t had any drinks in their hotel room - the drinks in the mini fridge were even more overpriced than the cocktails they’d bought the night before on the strip - so there was no need to get ice before now, but Fitz was _delighted_ to have a reason, especially since that reason involved a naked Bobbi.

Fitz took a deep breath in through his nose, willing his cock to behave for the two minutes it would take to scoop his ice and get back to the hotel room. He didn’t want to be just another skeeve in a city where skeeves were more common than usual. The wave of cold air that rushed across his skin when he opened the ice machine was a brief distraction, but a needed one, and he had more of a handle on himself by the time he had finished filling the ice bucket.

He shut the lid to the ice machine with a clatter and tried not to look hurried as he returned to the room. No one else was in the corridor so he could’ve run if he wanted, but there was something so _public_ about a hotel that even if he was ostensibly alone, Fitz couldn’t help but feel like he was being watched.

That feeling disappeared as soon as he was inside the room, thankfully. Fitz had his exhibitionist tendencies, but most of the time he preferred when he had Bobbi all to himself.

“That didn’t take long,” Bobbi commented when he came back into the room. Her hand was settled between her thighs and she played with herself almost nonchalantly, like he wasn’t staring. She withdrew her hand when she was sure she had his attention, and Fitz shook his head as he approached the bed.

The ice rattled in the bucket when Fitz set it down on the bedside table; the metal caught in the sliver of sunlight that managed to poke through between the curtains. “No one else wanted ice, I s’pose,” he answered. Fitz peeled off his trousers, giving Bobbi a moment to admire the half-formed tent in his trousers before straddling her. He didn’t resist his body’s urge to grind down into Bobbi’s stomach, his cock hardening as his boxers dragged against it, creating delicious friction. Bobbi’s pupils expanded slowly when she looked at him, and Fitz smiled.

“I like ice,” Bobbi said. 

“I know you do.” Fitz reached for the ice bucket and settled it on the bed beside them, within each grabbing distance. He popped one of the cubes into his mouth. Bobbi’s lower lip snuck out, but Fitz didn’t offer her any. Instead he took a second ice cube between his thumb and forefinger, and dropped it onto Bobbi’s stomach without warning.

The change was instantaneous. Goosebumps rippled across her skin and Bobbi’s nipples began to tighten, her back arching slightly as she tried to shy away from the sudden coldness.

Fitz pushed the ice cube up her body with the tip of his finger, watching the wet trail it left behind as it melted from the heat of her skin. 

“Fitz,” Bobbi breathed when the ice was settled between her breasts. The softness of her voice, the way her mouth shaped his name even in the stifling hot air - he was never going to tire of hearing him say his name. 

He left the first ice cube between Bobbi’s breasts to continue melting and fished another out from the bucket. The cubes were already beginning to slip and slide in the bucket, the warmth of the room hurrying their melting along. 

“Bobbi.” He was never going to tire of hearing her say his name, but he was also never going to tire of getting to say hers. It made sense in his mouth, felt right even with the ice cube muffling it softly. The ice in his mouth was nearly melted now, but Fitz kept the chip that was left on his tongue, letting it cool him even as his blood ran hotter.

“Open,” he said. Bobbi opened her mouth obediently and Fitz slipped the ice between her lips. He brushed his thumb along her lower lip after she had sucked the ice into her mouth, smiling when Bobbi shivered again, this time no thanks at all to the cold.

The third time he withdrew his hand from the ice bucket, there was cold water beading on his fingertips from the beginning of the melting. He flicked a few of them onto Bobbi’s skin, watching as she shuddered again. He gave another slow thrust against her stomach, biting his lower lip. Naked Bobbi never failed to make him hard, but naked Bobbi letting him have his way with her was its own drug. Her hands were still free at her sides but she hadn’t made any motions towards the ice for herself, hadn’t even tried to move the cube off her chest, even as it became little more than a puddle.

Fitz reached his hand unoccupied with the ice cube to knead Bobbi’s breast, smirking down at her when she realized the ice cube was, at least in part, to keep her from making any noise. It wasn’t a long-lasting gag but it certainly was a fun one.

He brushed his thumb across her nipple, disappointed to find it had softened again once the immediate shock of the cold had worn off. That would have to be fixed. Fitz brought the ice cube up to Bobbi’s chest, giving her a moment to prepare herself before pressing it against her nipple.

The shudder that ran through her body was more violent than the other ones, but Fitz didn’t relent, continuing to circle the ice cube around her nipple until it had melted away into nothingness. He fished another cube from the bucket, but instead of placing it on Bobbi as she probably expected, he popped it into his mouth again. 

Fitz tucked the ice cube into his cheek and pursed his lips, blowing ice-chilled air across the water on Bobbi’s skin.

“Fitz,” she whimpered, the ice in her mouth long-since melted.

“Shhh,” he soothed, blowing another breath focused on her nipples. God, she had spectacular tits. It was a shame he couldn’t spend the rest of his life like this, teasing them.

“Want you,” she whined, fists balled up in the comforter of their hotel bed.

“But you need to cool down,” Fitz said. “Heat stroke is serious, you know. And wouldn’t it be embarrassing to tell the doctors you overheated during sex?”

“I’m not going to overheat!” Bobbi argued. Fitz just smirked at her. Of course she wasn’t going to overheat - they both knew that - but her frustration somehow made her even sexier.

“Are you sure? Because I’ve got a whole bucket of ice and nothing but time.”

“ _Fitz_.” Bobbi canted her hips upwards and Fitz’s eyes slipped shut at the pressure the motion put on his aching cock. He loved teasing Bobbi but sometimes his own body betrayed him with its demands. If he wasn’t inside Bobbi soon, he was going to go insane.

There was just one more thing he wanted to try, though. 

He scooped out another shard of ice and adjusted his positioning on Bobbi so he could reach between her legs. Once again he gave her enough time to realize what was happening and object if she wanted to before he pressed the ice cube into her folds.

The reaction wasn’t as violent as he expected - Bobbi’s toes curled and her hips stuttered into his hand, but the ice had melted before he could tease her with it much further. Fitz fished out another piece and tried again, with the same results.

When they got home, he was going to find a mold for an ice dildo. He was sure one existed, and Bobbi’s reactions to the ice was favorable, if not as intense as he wanted.

The melted ice just added to the slick between Bobbi’s legs, and Fitz sighed as he pushed two of his fingers into her. He loved when she was wet and ready for him, loved knowing he was the one who made her feel good, knowing _he_ was the one she trusted with this part of her.

His thumb found her clit with an expert’s precision and Bobbi jerked beneath him when he swiped across it. 

“Please,” Bobbi gasped as he continued to fuck her with his hand. “Fitz, _please_.”

Normally when Bobbi was that desperate she was begging for something different. But no, this time she wasn’t begging for release - she was begging for him, and his cock agreed it was long past time for him to be inside her. 

He eased out of his boxers, hissing softly as the cotton dragged over his hypersensitive skin. Precum was already smeared everywhere and more continued to bubble out of the tip as Fitz moved to line himself up with Bobbi’s entrance.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Fitz growled when he pushed into her. The first moment of being inside Bobbi was always pure bliss - the heat, the slickness, the clench of her muscles around his cock - but it was even more exquisite when compared to thrusting against her stomach with his boxers in the way. 

Bobbi’s hands finally came up from her sides, winding around the back of his neck. Fitz groaned as she tugged on the tiny hairs at the base of his skull, hips stuttering embarrassingly. How this woman could take him from calm and in-control to an incoherent mess in two minutes flat, Fitz would never understand.

He finished a moment before she did, and the fluttering of her muscles around him milked his orgasm for all it was worth. His hips kept moving long after he wished they would still, his cock overly sensitive yet still chasing the aftershocks of Bobbi’s orgasm.

He rolled off her, only remembering the ice bucket and dodging it at the last minute. Bobbi fished out a handful of ice and spread it across her still-heaving chest before turning to look at Fitz with a dopey smile on her face.

“Hotel sex is way better than regular sex.”

“That’s what you got out of this experience?” Fitz asked, copying Bobbi and spreading a handful of ice on his torso. “The _hotel_?”

“And the ice,” Bobbi acquiesced with a devilish smile. “But next time, I get to put it on you.”

“I have plans for next time,” Fitz said, dumping another handful of ice on his chest. “But the time after is all yours.”

“We’ll see about that,” Bobbi said.

Fitz sighed. The argument hadn’t even started, but he’d already lost - and he couldn’t wait to see what came of it.


End file.
